


when only the devil can save you

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Mentioned Margaery Tyrell/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Relationship(s), Psychic Abilities, Rivalry, Southern Gothic, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: When Daenerys Targaryen's ex-girlfriend reaches out to her in a dream, Daenerys comes back from her soul searching to a town that is sick with darkness. Will she be able to defeat it with the help of a raven haired stranger, or will she succumb to the darkness like most Targaryens before her?





	1. Down In The Forest, With The Devil In Me

Daenerys is used to it being hotter than sin. She’s used to the wind kicking up so much sand that you thought you would go blind as you rolled the windows of your car up as high as you could. Here on the El Dorado road that connected Essos and Westeros, the sky was emblazoned with fire. The sunrise was always an orange-red color that Daenerys got up early to see every day. 

Everything looked gold when she drove aimlessly through the desert, and a purple-pink color when it started to set. It was one of the best things about travelling, if she was being honest with herself. Creepy truckers at gas stations and the haunting sounds of things outside of her car often made her rethink doing this sort of thing. The nature definitely wasn’t one of those things. If all of the Earth was just nature and nothing else, Daenerys could do this forever. 

Tonight is hotter than usual. She turned her air conditioning all the way up and laid back in her seat, turning her lights off and locking her doors. She knew that it probably wasn’t the safest sort of thing to do, but she hadn’t had any problems so far, and if she did have problems, she was in America. Open carry was a thing. She sighed, closing her eyes. It was easy for her to get to sleep after a long, long days of driving. As it was tonight. 

*

_ When Daenerys was in high school, she was famous for leaving a long string of broken hearts. Both men and women alike, but the one she had gone to the most often was Margaery Tyrell, the only girl who really seemed to care about what Daenerys felt like behind the scenes. They always met in the same place, under a willow tree. Margaery always said the same thing, “I’m glad you could meet me out here.” She told her.  _

_ _ _ “What’s going on?” Daenerys asked. Usually Margaery said the same thing, it was just a picnic they had. It was always a picnic. But today, everything was different.  _

_ _ _ “I think that you need to come back to your foster home,” Margaery said. Daenerys blinked, not really sure what to do. How was she supposed to handle Margaery talking to her, when the two of them hadn’t talked in such a long time?  _

_ _ _ “What?”  _

_ _ _ “You heard me,” Margaery said. She pulled out the bread and butter, starting to slice it neatly. “You need to come back. There’s something that you need to finish.”  _

_ * _

Jon Snow knew what it was like to be bored out of your brains. That was what it was like living on the cusp of a small southern town, where there was never anything to do and the latest movies being showcased at the local theatre were at least a month old. He was bored today, wondering what life would be like if he ended his break early and went back to university overseas. He couldn’t afford to do that though. So, he resigned himself to smoking outside while Sansa and Arya slept. The house creaked in the wind as Jon watched the sun rise over the horizon. 

He wished that something exciting would happen for once. 

Sometimes you should be careful about what you asked for. 

*

Daenerys woke up in a cold sweat, her stomach twisted in knots. Margaery always came to her in her dreams. But it was always pleasant. The memories of her she left behind were never negative ones. The both of them had split off on very amicable terms. So why did she feel so nervous? Why was there something in her head telling her that she needed to go home? Daenerys started her engine way before the sun had risen, pulling out from her spot off on the side of the road. 

_ _ Part of her debated ignoring her dreams, and going on the road that she intended to use. She wanted to get far away from the place, experiencing things that didn’t revolve around petty southern town politics. The other part of her knew that if she didn’t follow her gut, she would never going to feel okay about herself. The dreams would get worse and worse until they ate her alive and she was afraid to go anywhere. So she swerved onto a different exit, heading home to Dragonstone. 

*

Sometimes you could sense evil, just by being in proximity to it. Daenerys could feel a cloud looming over her as she drove. The signs she had passed that were once blank now had blood scrolled messages on them saying things like  _ Hell Hath No Mercy  _ and  _ Burn Them All.  _ Yet other drivers that would past her seemed to either not notice or not care. Daenerys chalked it up to sleep deprivation. 

She just needed to get home and talk to Margaery. 

That would sort everything else out.

*

Jon worked a few odd jobs to pull his weight and earn money. Arya worked at a movie theatre while Sansa did absolutely nothing. She said she was too distraught to, after the accident. Jon wasn't sure if he felt bad for her or irritated by her. "She lost her girlfriend," Arya would say, "and mom and dad. Give her a break," 

_ She never even told me she liked Margaery Tyrell.  _ Jon thought to himself. He couldn't even say that he knew for certain Sansa liked her parents either, but it was understandable that he thinks the worst of her. They were always fighting.

He thought that something particular bad must be coming around the horizon, because for once, she was actually nice to him as he headed out. "Have you eaten breakfast?" She asked. 

"I was going to get something from the donut shop," He told her.

"Oh," 

"Why?" 

"Just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay," 

"Okay," 

"Thank you for being here, Jon." 

"No problem, sis." By the time he got into town, people were whispering. Someone who had left town a long time ago had come back to town, and it seemed that people weren't too pleased about her coming back.  _ A Targaryen's in town, and that is never good. _


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys wasn’t sure she expected when she came back to her hometown, but she didn’t expect to expect to be standing in front of Margaery Tyrell’s grave. The sun beat down on her, marking her sweat as much as she was crying. She wasn’t sure when, but someone cleared their throat. “Daenerys?” She turned around to see a redhead standing behind her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Sansa? Sansa Stark?” She wiped the salty tears off of her cheeks, and smiled. It was pretty clear that Sansa did not look as happy to see her though. She frowned, staring daggers at her. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I uh, I don’t know, really.” She admitted. “I just had a feeling that I needed to come back.” Sansa nodded, edging a little bit closer to her. Daenerys knew of a time where the two of them used to be friends. In that time, Sansa actually used to be shorter than her. But she still had that beautiful red hair. “When did this happen?” She asked. 

“Not very long ago,” Sansa admitted, “lost my mom and dad in the same accident.” 

“Oh gods,” Daenerys shook her head, “that must’ve been awful.” 

“It was.” Sansa sniffed. The two of them were silent for a long time before Sansa continued, “You were probably here to grieve. I can leave if you want me to.” 

“No,” The blonde objected, “I will. You probably want to be alone with her. I’ll leave. I need to check into the motel anyway.” 

“You’re… staying.” 

“For a week, at least.” The way Sansa smiled made Daenerys think that she wasn’t very happy to hear that. “Well, I’m going to leave.” She said. “Bye, Sansa.” Sansa did not bid Daenerys farewell. 

**

Jon Snow was not the type of person who partook in gossip, but it was very hard not to at least heart it. “What would that Targaryen bitch want?” Jon was working on cars at the Lannister’s mechanic shop when he heard that. Tyrion started to talk of how the Targaryen family was cursed with something unlucky, it made the whole town worse, and now that Daenerys was back — 

He tried to stay out of it as much as he could. “Her leaving was one of the best things that happened to Dragonstone,” Cersei had taken over most of the Lannister’s businesses, but she never did anything except gossip with her brother near the people that were actually working. 

If Jon was being honest, he didn’t remember much of Daenerys. The two of them had been in separate grades and he had left before she did. He wasn’t sure why people hated this girl so much, other than her being a victim of gossip. Perhaps he would find out later. 

Or maybe he would find out now. 

**

It seemed like bad things happened one after another in Dragonstone. Daenerys was half way to her motel when she got a flat tire. She was glad that Dragonstone was a small place. Nothing changed. The car shop was in the same place it had always been. When she pulled in and got out of the car, she could hear the mechanics go silent. There was a little bit of chatter before a young man came out to greet her. He look vaguely familiar, but Daenerys couldn’t put her finger on where she had seen him before. 

“Erm, hi ma’am. How may I help you?” The ma’am coupled with a slightly foreign accent intrigued Daenerys.

She smiled, and said, “Sorry to bother you but I need to get a tire change. I’m riding on a spare right now.” He seemed more than eager to help her. No one else was. She recognized a few of them. Tyrion and Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister was working on another car. 

She didn’t bother saying hello to them. She knew that once she opened her mouth, something bad was going to happen. Which was par for the course with most people that had the displeasure of dealing with the Lannisters. She just focused on the man that was changing her tire, Jon Snow. He took her through the entire interaction without showing any sign of judgement. Daenerys really appreciated that. She had to peak at his nametag to see it. After he changed her tire, she gave him an extra twenty bucks. “It’s not much, but just a thanks.” 

“Oh no, I can’t—” Daenerys had gotten in her car before he could give it back to her. He just stood there as she drove off. 

**

_ Jon Snow was not one to have bad dreams, but it seemed like times were changing. The dream he had was one that was familiar, but not something that he recognized. The edge of the wood was dark, the hot air still beating down on him and making him more tired as he walked. It seemed as if he walked forever, waiting for something that didn’t seem to be coming.  _

_ Just as forever seemed to be getting too long, he stumbled upon a clearing. A girl with silver hair that reminded him of moonlight stood there, swaying in the wind. She had blood on her hands, on her white dress, an array of skeletons were arranged in just a way so that it would make a ring around her. “She’s too far gone,” The thing that spoke was old and very slow, and Jon’s head reverberated with the sound of it’s teeth gnashing against one another. “She’s too gone.” It repeated.  _

_ “Darkness consumed her,” Another voice said, this one was a little too human, but almost in an uncanny valley sort of way. Jon wasn’t sure what was going on until Daenerys Targaryen turned around. Her face was stained with something that at first glance, looked like mascara. Jon wasn’t too sure as he got closer.  _

_ “There’s something wrong here,” Daenerys said. She just kept swaying, and Jon couldn’t tell if the blood on her hands was hers or someone else’s. He remembered not caring if it wasn’t hers, he just wanted to know if he was okay, but when he stepped forward, the skulls on the ground began to rattle. Blue mist poured out of Daenerys’ eyes. “Leave while you still can,”  _

With that, Jon woke up. 

**

Things felt wrong here. Daenerys knew that people didn’t like her, but the feeling of getting watched wherever she went was getting ridiculous. Every person asked her, “So how long are you staying?” As if they were trying to get her out of there as soon as they could. It got worse when Daenerys would ask people about Margaery. 

“Why do you want to know what happened?” They would ask. “You weren’t there when she died.” Daenerys just wanted to know. She had loved Margaery once. She felt that she deserved a little bit of closure. She wanted to know the reason why she had come back here. 

She seemed to just keep failing, ending up with her visiting the bar before she was going to make her way back out of Dragonstone. She was into her third shot of tequila when she heard a familiar voice. “Daenerys?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a prequel to the next, much longer chapter, so sorry for the short update but it was all that I could really fit into this space

“Daenerys?” Jon had been looking to get away from his sisters. Of course, he was going to drink away the rest of the night. That was, at least, what he was planning until he saw an unmistakable blonde at the bar. 

She turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s you.” Suddenly he’s not so sure that he should talk to her, but his legs did the thinking for him as he approached her. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. 

“No,” 

“Do you—”

“Go ahead,” She said. He sat down next to her and ordered a pint. 

“You okay?”

“Debatable,” She sniffled, “I came back to a town where everyone hates me to mourn my ex-girlfriend and no one will even tell me how she died.” Jon sipped his beer, thinking for a second. 

“That’s weird, that no one will tell you. I mean, I heard it was a car accident involving my sister’s parents.” Why would someone want to cover up that? 

“Oh my god, that’s horrid.” She glanced down to her hands for a minute and then met Jon’s eyes. “Here I am wallowing in my own self pity, and you must feel awful.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” He laughed half heartedly. “I’m surprisingly doing a lot better than I thought that I’d be doing.” 

“That’s good,” Daenerys tried to offer him a smile, but something told him that she was finding that hard to do though. 

“Would you like to er— get out of here? Go for a walk, I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to but—” 

_

_ The first time that Daenerys and Margaery went on a date, it was a walk in the park. Daenerys was listening to Margaery talk about certain things and then they stared up at the sky. “That one looks like a dragon,” The other girl said.  _

_ Silence. “Do you ever wish that dragons were real?”  _

_

Before Daenerys could say that yes, she wanted to go on a walk with Jon, she was interrupted by someone else. “Didn’t think that I’d see you here again.” Of course, she would here. 

“Ah, Cersei. Haven’t fulfilled your quota of ruining people’s nights yet, have you?” Daenerys turned on her barstool to stare the taller woman in the face. She remembered when the two of them were in high school. 

“Now, now Daenerys. No need to be such a cunt, just wanted to see how you were holding up and when you were going to get out of town.” 

“Cersei, leave her alone.” Jon said. 

“Was I talking to you?” The woman sat down next to Daenerys and she couldn’t help but feel disgust when the other woman got closer to her. “Anyways, when were you leaving.” 

“Why do you care again?” There was something dark in this woman’s eyes, a hatred that Daenerys had gotten used to seeing in most of the people that she met, no matter what she did. “I have as much right to be here as anyone else, Cersei. So unless you’re planning on joining me on a road trip, I don’t know why you could need to know my schedule.” 

“Cersei, just go.” 

“Again, was I talking to you?” Cersei was calm, but Daenerys could see venom in her eyes. Maybe it was the tequila that spurned her on, or the fact that Cersei Lannister was notorious for abusing everyone that she talked to, but Daenerys opened her mouth. She knew that once the verbal berating had started, she would not be able to stop. 

“How does it feel to know that you peaked in high school, Cersei?” 

“What?” She nearly choked on her woods when she said that, and Daenerys kept going. 

“How does it feel to know that you peaked in high school?” She asked again. “To know that people never seem to enjoy themselves when they’re around you because of how much of a miserable cunt you are?” 

“You better stop, and leave now, or I will make your life hell.” 

“Oh really? What more could you really do to me, hmm? I’m waiting for an answer, Cersei. Tell me. Tell me what you’ll do. Because for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve constantly reminded me what kind of person I should strive not to be. You hateful witch,” 

Daenerys knew that the next thing that was going to be said from Cersei’s mouth was something that Daenerys would want to slap her for. “You know, I’m glad you can’t have children.” There it was. Daenerys saw red. 

_

_ Her brother had tried to murder her, and the talk of the town was how she and Viserys had supposedly been screwing each other. Which wasn’t true at all. She felt bile in her stomach as she roamed the hallway. “Hey,” Margaery took a step forward, “Daenerys—”  _

_ “Get away from me,” She hissed. Her girlfriend stopped, a look of hurt obviously on her face.  _

_ “I was just going to ask if you needed anything.” The blonde felt tears starting to slip down her cheeks. She shouldn’t have come back to school so soon. Not now.  _

_ Fuck, she felt like such an idiot. “So is it true that Viserys cut your stomach open to try and give you an abortion?” Cersei asked.  _

_ “Holy shit, Cersei, why would you say that?” Margaery asked. “That was uncalled for, even from you.” Daenerys just froze and then turned, before Margaery could grab for her hand.  _

_ “Where are you going?”  _

_ “Home.”  _

_ _ _

Jon didn’t think that coming to the bar was going to mean dragging Daenerys away from Cersei before she could get a punch in and taking her outside, but it was. “I really don’t think that’s a wise thing to do.” Jon said. “Cersei may be a bitch but she’s got the whole town wrapped around her finger, and I’m pretty sure that you don’t want to end up getting arrested.” 

“Bite me,” Daenerys hissed as she turned away from him and started walking up the street. Jon followed her. Something about tonight felt wrong, so he didn’t want to leave this girl alone. The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, the night air feeling as hot and sticky as it had earlier that morning. 

It was absolutely dreadful. “I can’t fucking remember where I parked my car,” 

“Well then, maybe we should just go on that walk that we talked about earlier.” She shot him a dirty look and Jon took a step back. “Or not,” 

“What do you want from me?” 

“Nothing,” 

“Nothing, really? Excuse me if I can’t exactly believe that.” 

“Really, nothing.” He said. “Just — I don’t understand why people hate you. So I guess I wanted to get to know you myself.” 

“If you’re looking to get laid I’m not going to sleep with you,” 

“That’s really not what I was wanting at all, trust me. Just want to hang out.” She regarded him carefully before she nodded, and started walking again. Jon stayed in pace with her this time. “So, tell me about yourself.” 

_

LATER

Daenerys woke up with blood on her hands, on her face. She looked up, up, up. Shock keeping her from screaming. Drip, drip, drip. Blood came from the ceiling, continuing to drop onto Daenerys until she had the sense to get up. Her whole bed was covered in blood, and with dread, Daenerys understood why. Someone had gotten into her hotel room when she had been sleeping, and covered the room with the insides of a dead deer. 

Everything had the sharp smell of blood, she could even taste the iron in her mouth. It was an all too familiar taste, and she hated it. She stifled the bile in her mouth, and looked around the room. There was a note on her desk. 

_Margaery Tyrell was not in a car accident. _This was when Daenerys decided to have a mental breakdown.


End file.
